fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Execraft
is a video game publishing and developing company founded in Tokyo, Japan on June 20, 2004. Initially, it was an independent game developing team before moving towards international mainstream work. It was formerly known as after its co-founder and owner Sam Imbecile, before being renamed on January 7, 2013 and changing again to its current name Execraft on November 13, 2016. The company has created and licensed IPs, as well as developed games for series from other companies. It is geographically divided into three branches: Execraft Japan, North America and Southeast Asia. Development With the slowly rising number of independent game companies, Japanese millionaire and game programmer Nagura Bashiru, who was 27 years old at the time, collaborated with his colleagues Tatsuya Nagayori, Allan Mitsumoto and Daiki Yamaguchi, along with 16 new recruits for a new business. On June 20, 2004, Bashiru establishes a game compunder the name "BacileSoft". Upon the company's foundation, the group began proposals and eventual developments of future projects and new properties, most notable among them are the Pantheon and Fantastica series. People Sam Imbecile :See also: Sam Imbecile is the pen name of , a Japanese video game developer who serves as the primary founder and the first and current President and Chief Executive Officer of Exesoft. He was born to a rich family in Chiba City, Japan on June 11, 1978. He is 41 years old as of 2019. He studied in the Shukutoku University for one year before moving to Chiba University where he graduated in 1990, some time before Bashiru moved to Tokyo. There, he took up the profession of programming software and video games in a computer company. He is also known for directing the Cross Crisis Series, a multi-million-dollar series of crossover games from various Japanese game companies, from 2019 to 2022. Outside of video games, Sam is very famous for his works in anime such as the long-running Magical Monster Series of movies and TV shows that ran from 2019 to 2029. Tatsuya Nagayori is one of the founding members of Exesoft and one of Sam Imbecile's colleagues, as well as the company's COO and Vice-President. He was born on August 17, 1981 in Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture and graduated with a College Doctorate in Philosophy from Waseda University. Daiki Yamaguchi is one of the co-founders of Exesoft. Born in Kurihara, Miyagi Prefecture in Japan on May 6, 1979, he graduated with a doctorate in Tohoku University. Allan Mitsumoto is an American-Japanese video game developer who is also one of the founders of Exesoft. He was born to an American mother and Japanese father in San Francisco, California on December 10, 1985 (34 years old). Branches and Subsidiaries The company is divided into three different branches worldwide, each handling development, licensing, importing, events and game activity involving the company's properties in other regions: Execraft Japan, Execraft North America and Execraft Southeast Asia. Execraft Japan Execraft Japan is the primary and most active branch of the company, handling development of the games they market and release. It is stationed in a fifteen-story building in the Akibahara district of Tokyo, Japan. Execraft North America Execraft North America was founded on November 1, 2012 and its headquarters are located in an office building in Sacramento, California, United States. This branch handles licensing, importing and translation of Execraft IPs and games in the United States. Execraft Southeast Asia Execraft Southeast Asia is stationed in Manila, Philippines. This subsidiary branch was founded on April 5, 2017 and specializes in distributing and releasing Execraft's material and some Japan-exclusive games into Asian territories. Ray Team, Ltd. Ray Team Kyoto It is a subsidiary development team of Execraft Japan, most known for the Pantheon fighting game series. Its headquarters is located in Kyoto. Ray Team Chicago Another branch of Ray Team under Execraft North America's supervision. Projects * Pantheon series ** Pantheon ** Pantheon: Olympus ** Pantheon: Asgard ** Pantheon: Valhalla * Fantastica series ** Fantastica (PS4, Switch, 2019) ** Fantastica Gaiden: Night of Horror (Switch, 3DS, 2020) ** Fantastica II: The Great Disaster (PS4, Switch, 2021) ** Fantastica III: Pride of Justice (PS4, Switch, 2024) ** Fantastica F: Coffin of the End (PS4, Switch, 2026) * Need For Speed Outlaw ''(Collaboration with EA's Ghost Games) (PS4, XB1, PC, 2019) * ''Detective Files series * Will of the Kaiser (PS4, Xbox One, 2021) Trivia * The company's name Execraft is a corruption of the word "execute" combined with the term "craft". * The former company name BacileSoft is based on Sam Imbecile's real surname Bashiru. Gallery Logos Pictures Other Links * Execraft - Game Ideas Wiki page Category:Game Companies Category:Companies Category:Fan Companies